The Beginning
by Nanasemaru
Summary: Cerita bermula setelah Eren menyelamatkan Mikasa dari para pembunuh. Dari sana, Mikasa memulai lagi kehidupannya dengan keluarga barunya, lingkungan barunya, dan teman barunya. Semua ini cerita sebelum kehancuran Distrik Shingashina dan Wall Maria.
1. Chapter 1: Arigatou

**Shingeki no Kyoujin/Attack on Titan**

**Hajime Isayama**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Arigatou**

_Ayah membuka pintu. Sedetik kemudian ia terjatuh. Darah mengalir dari perutnya._

_Seorang pria dengan pisau penuh darah berdiri di depan pintu bersama komplotannya._

_Ibu berdiri, berteriak, dan berlari menyerang mereka dengan bersenjatakan gunting. Sedetik kemudian leher ibu terpenggal._

_Ada anak laki-laki, lehernya tercengkram erat sampai-sampai urat-uratnya keluar. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Namun, ia berteriak pada gadis itu._

"_BERTARUNGLAH!"_

_ooo_

Gadis berambut hitam legam sepunggung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata abu-abunya yang melebar. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, namun bergetar hebat pada waktu yang sama. Mata bulatnya itu memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit yang terbuah dari kayu. Walau itu hanya kayu-kayu biasa, namun di dalam pandangannya terlihat warna merah darah.

Tok-tok-tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di telinga gadis kecil itu. Tubuhnya masih tidak bisa bergerak. Tenggorokannya tercekat untuk melontarkan satu patah kalimat. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak satu mili pun dari posisinya kini.

Tok-tok-tok

Lagi-lagi orang di balik pintu itu kembali mengetuk karena tidak ada respon dari orang di dalamnya. Pikiran si Gadis kacau. Ia benar-benar takut. Ini seperti kejadian kemarin. Ada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Kemudian, ayah dan ibunya mati.

Dimana ia sekarang?

Apakah sekarang ia akan dibunuh?

Gadis itu semakin tegang. Napasnya semakin tidak teratur. Detak jantung dan denyut nadinya berpacu semakin cepat, mengalahkan kecepatan napasnya.

Krek

Orang itu membuka pintu tanpa jawaban. Kakinya melangkah mendekati si gadis yang terbaring di atas kasur yang agak keras. Gadis berambut hitam itu memejamkan mata rapat, siap menemui ajalnya. Sedetik setelah ini, ia akan menyusul ayah dan ibunya di surga. Atau ... hanya dia yang masuk neraka karena membiarkan kedua orangtuanya mati begitu saja.

"Mi-Mikasa?"

Suara lembut nan canggung membuka mata gadis bernama Mikasa Ackerman itu. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Anak laki-laki yang ada di mimpinya.

Lebih tepatnya, anak laki-laki yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Anak laki-laki itu menatap lekat wajah Mikasa yang berkeringat dan tegang. Wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit rasa khawatir yang disembunyikan dalam-dalam. Tapi, mata hijaunya tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya.

Mikasa membuka bibirnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat. Tapi, mata hijau anak laki-laki itu seakan-akan menunggu jawaban dari Mikasa. Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya, enggan bertatap-tatap.

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Eren Jaeger. Ekspresi wajahnya agak keras dengan mata tajam. Tapi kali ini, di depan Mikasa, ia menampilkan sedikit kelembutan dirinya.

Eren menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Mikasa. Mata Mikasa seketika melebar kaget. Pipinya agak merona merah. Entah karena malu atau karena pusing yang ia rasakan sejak bangun tidur tadi. Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kau sakit? Keringatmu banyak sekali," Eren melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Mikasa. Lalu, ia mengambil anduk kecil yang ada di samping kepala Mikasa. Perlahan, Eren menyeka keringat yang ada di wajah Mikasa. "Ibu menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu sarapan," lanjut Eren seraya menyimpan kembali handuk kecil di samping kepala Mikasa.

Mikasa mengangguk lemah. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan mata kosong. Ketika berdiri, Mikasa terhuyung menahan rasa pusingnya. Tiba-tiba, Eren memegang tangan Mikasa yang membuat Mikasa kembali tersadar.

"Kalau kau sakit, biar aku bawa makanannya ke sini."

Mikasa menggeleng. "Aku ingin makan bersama kau."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Mikasa setelah bangun dari tidurnya yang penuh dengan mimpi buruk. Segaris senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Eren yang manis. Tangan Eren masih menggamit tangan Mikasa, menuntunnya menuju ruang makan.

"Ara ... Selamat pagi, Mikasa," sapa seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang diikat satu ke samping. Wajahnya begitu ramah dan berseri dengan senyuman hangat yang menenangkan hati Mikasa. Seingatnya, wanita itu ibu Eren.

"Selamat pagi," Mikasa membalas agak datar, tanpa senyum, tanpa nada.

_Are?_

Mata abu-abu Mikasa menatap sekeliling rumah Eren yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka. Meja makan panjang yang terdiri dari empat kursi dengan berbagai makanan di atas mejanya. Ada perapian untuk menghangatkan diri. Tempat cuci piring dan tempat memasak. Sepertinya, rumah ini juga bertingkat. Ada tangga kayu tidak jauh dari meja makan.

Eren duduk di depan meja makan. Tak lama, seorang pria berkacamata bulat dengan rambut cokelat sebahu dan janggut keluar dari sebuh pintu dan duduk di samping Eren.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang," sapa ibu Eren yang sedang sibuk menyusun makanan di atas meja makan—roti, kentang, dan sup hangat ditambah empat gelas air teh.

Pria yang tak lain adalah ayah Eren membalas. "Selamat pagi."

"Ya, sudah siap." Ibu Eren menatap puas makanan hasil masakannya yang tersaji di atas meja, tersusun rapi dan mengeluarkan aroma sedap yang membuat Eren semakin lapar.

Mata hijau Eren berbinar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Waaa ... Pasti lezat!"

"Mikasa?" ucap ibu Eren menyadarkan lamunan Mikasa.

"Ah?"

"Ayo, kita makan!"

Ibu Eren duduk berhadapan dengan ayah Eren, sedangkan Mikasa duduk berhadapan dengan Eren yang sudah siap melahap makanan di depannya.

"Selamat makan!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Eren menyambar roti dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil. Tangannya mulai mengaduk sup dan memakannya setelah kunyahan rotinya selesai. Ayah Eren makan dengan tenang, sambil membaca secarik surat di tangan kirinya.

Aneh rasanya bagi Mikasa duduk dalam suasana ini. Ia memang terbiasa makan bersama keluarganya. Tapi ... ia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Paling tidak, sebelum Eren mengajaknya pulang ke "rumah". Mikasa memegang syal merah yang melilit di lehernya. Syal ini pemberian dari Eren, yang menganggapnya sebagai keluarga.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak, Mikasa?" tanya ibu Eren tiba-tiba.

Mikasa menggeleng. Segera ia mengambil sendok di samping mangkuk supnya dan perlahan memakannya sampai habis.

"Mikasa," panggil Eren dengan mulut penuh remah roti. Mikasa menengadah. "Kau harus makan yang banyak. Itu akan menghangatkan tubuhmu bukan? Jadi, kau takkan kedinginan lagi seperti kemarin."

Entah mengapa, setiap Eren mengatakan hal itu, air mata Mikasa selalu ingin keluar dan mengalir bebas dari matanya. Kali ini Mikasa menahannya. Kepalanya merunduk, namun matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

Ibu Eren menyimpul senyum. "Benar yang dikatakan Eren, Mikasa. Makanlah yang banyak. Makan yang banyak sampai kau tidak bisa makan lagi. Jika kau masih lapar, bilang saja! Kami selalu ada untukmu, Mikasa."

Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Eren beserta ayah ibunya secara bergantian. Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya sudah merah menahan tangis.

"Terima kasih ..."

ooo


	2. Chapter 2: Au

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

**Hajime Isayama**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 2: Au**

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Su-sudah!"

Eren dan Mikasa sedang sibuk mencari kayu bakar di hutan yang ada di Disktrik Shingashina. Kayu-kayu ini akan digunakan untuk memasak. Eren mengikat kayu bakar yang sudah dikumpulkan di tas yang dibuat khusus untuk menampung hasil kayu bakar.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Eren membalikkan badan menatap Mikasa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sudah," jawab Mikasa dengan setumpuk penuh kayu bakan di punggungnya.

Eren menelan ludah. Kayu yang ia kumpulkan saja hanya setengah dari yang Mikasa kumpulkan. Nyatanya, Mikasa lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Eren dan Mikasa berjalan berdampingan keluar dari hutan. Di depan sana ada pemandangan kota yang berbatasan langsung dengan tembok yang sangat tinggi dan besar. Itu adalah Wall Maria.

Umat manusia hidup di dalam tembok selama 100 tahun lamanya. Tembok ini melindungi mereka dari makhluk yang merupakan ancaman terbesar umat manusia kini. Raksasa. Entah dari mana asalnya, raksasa tiba-tiba muncul di bumi dan memulai teror bagi umat manusia. Mereka seperti manusia namun berbadan besar dan tidak memiliki akal. Namun, para raksasa memakan manusia. Sejak kemunculan raksasa, para manusia yang selamat membangun tembok raksasa ini untuk berlindung dari para titan.

Sudah 100 tahun setelah tembok dibangun. Dan sejak saat itu manusia bebas dari ancaman raksasa. Paling tidak, itulah yang manusia pikirkan sampai detik ini.

Keluar dari hutan, Eren dan Mikasa menyusuri rumah-rumah penduduk yang terbuat dari batu dan kayu. Rumah-rumah di Distrik Shingashina begitu sederhana karena kebanyakan penduduk yang tinggal di distrik ini adalah orang biasa. Karena itulah mereka tinggal di wilayah yang paling dekat dengan tembok.

Ada banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di kota. Para penjual makanan, ibu-ibu yang sedang mengobrol, serta para pasukan penjaga tembok.

Di belokan menuju rumahnya, Eren melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang sedang dipukuli oleh anak-anak yang lebih besar darinya.

"Huh, dasar lemah!"

"Kalau lemah begini tidak usah berkata yang aneh-aneh!"

"Anak payah! Pecundang!"

Ketiga anak itu terus memukul dan menendang si Anak Pirang sambil mengejaknya. Eren mengambil sebatang kayu yang ia kumpulkan tadi di hutan dan berlari ke arah anak-anak pengganggu.

"Hey, kalian! Hentikan!"

Anak-anak pengganggu berhenti memukuli si Anak Pirang dan melihat Eren yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Wah, itu Eren!"

"Dasar anak bodoh. Tidak kapok juga sudah kita hajar."

"Dia memang minta dihajar, sih!"

Eren mengarahkan kayunya ke arah anak dengan rambut rancung. Sayanganya, kayu itu diambil oleh temannya yang lain. Eren berusaha memukul para anak pengganggu dengan tangannya, walau tubuhnya memang lebih kecil dibanding mereka.

Kebalikannya, justru Eren yang malah dipukul oleh anak-anak pengganggu itu. Tidak kapok, Eren balas memukul dan menendangnya lagi. Anak pengganggu itu balas memukul sampai Eren jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah sampai kayu yang ia bawa jadi berantakan.

"Hahaha, payah kau Eren!"

"Hentikan." Mikasa berdiri di depan para anak pengganggu dengan mata tajam.

Para anak pengganggu itu berhenti melancarkan serangan mereka kepada Eren. Mata mereka memandang remeh Mikasa yang lebih pendek dibanding mereka.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihat kau di sini."

"Hahaha Eren memang pantas dibalas anak perempuan!"

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu, ya, anak pe—"

Sebuah tinju keras mendarat di perut sia anak pengganggu sampai jatuh tersungkur di sebelah Eren. Eren yang sedang menahan rasa sakitnya menatap Mikasa kaget. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman anak pengganggu.

"Si-sialan kau!"

Berbagai pukulan ditujukan kepada Mikasa. Tetapi, Mikasa berhasil menghindarinya dan justru menjatuhkan mereka sekaligus. Ketiga anak itu memandang Mikasa dengan gemetar dan ketakutan.

Eren berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam. "Bagus ... Mikasa."

Mikasa berdiri tegap di depan ketiga anak itu dengan syal merahnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. "Jangan pernah mengganggu Eren lagi."

Sekejap, ketiga anak itu langsung lari terbirit-birit. "Kami tidak akan melupakan ini MIKASA!"

Si anak pirang yang jatuh terduduk di sisi jalan yang lain memandang takjub sekaligus heran kepada Mikasa. Ia takjub karena kekuatan Mikasa, walau ia seorang perempuan dan badannya kecil. Ia juga heran dengan siapa Mikasa itu.

Mikasa mendekati Eren dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Eren berdiri, tapi Eren menolaknya dan berdiri dengan tangannya sendiri. Eren mendekati si anak pirang yang sudah berdiri memandang bingung dan heran ke arah Mikasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Armin?"

Armin, anak berambut pirang, mengangguk. "Dia ... siapa?" jari telunjuknya mengarah kepada gadis dengan syal merah tanpa ekspresi yang berhasil mengalahkan tiga anak laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya seorang diri.

"Err ... Ini Mikasa Ackerman. Sekarang, dia tinggal dengan keluargaku," ucap Eren mengenalkan Mikasa. "Dan Mikasa ... Ini Armin Arlet, temanku."

"Salam kenal," Armin mengangguk ke arah Mikasa.

"Salam kenal juga," balas Mikasa. "Eren, kau terluka. Aku harus mengobatimu."

Eren mendengus. "Sial, aku tidak bisa pulang seperti ini. Ibu pasti mengomeliku," gerutu Eren.

Mikasa berjongkok dan memunguti kayu bakar Eren yang berserakan. "Tapi, kita harus segera pulang. Ibu menunggu kita untuk makan malam."

"Setidaknya, lebih baik kau mencuci mukamu dulu, Eren," usul Armin.

"Benar juga."

Selagi Eren mencuci mukanya, Armin membantu Mikasa memunguti kayu bakar yang berserakan dan menyusunnya kembali.

"Mikasa."

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau tinggal dengan Eren? Apa kau saudaranya?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Berat bagi Mikasa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Armin. Ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi hal itu. Setidaknya, sekarang ia punya hal untuk dilindungi. Ia tidak mau menyesal seperti dahulu. Sekarang, ia akan melindungi keluarga barunya.

"Aku ... aku kehilangan keluargaku." Akhirnya Mikasa menjawab.

Badan Armin berhenti bergerak untuk sejenak. "M-maafkan aku."

"Tak apa."

Eren kembali dengan wajah basah namun bajunya tampak kotor karena jatuh ke tanah tadi. "Eren, kau tampak mengerikan," komentar Armin.

"Huh? Sudahlah. Ibu pasti mengomeliku."

"Eren, ayo pulang."

Eren mengambil kayu bakarnya yang sudah tersusun rapi. "Baiklah, Armin. Kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

First fanfic made by me

Biasanya bikin pake original chara

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan karena Miyuki tidak sempurna T^T

Terimakasih yang sempet read, follow, dan favorite. Review-nya juga boleh ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Sekai

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

**Hajime Isayama**

**The Beginning**

**Chapter 3: Sekai**

"Aku pulang," ucap Eren dan Mikasa bersamaan.

Eren memasukkan kayu bakarnya ke dalam kotak besar yang merupakan persediaan kayu bakar mereka. Mikasa pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Eren!"

Ibu berlari kecil ke arah Eren dan memegangi wajah Eren tepat di bagian lebamnya. Eren meringis kesakitan. Wajah ibu tampak sangat khawatir dengan mata yang melebar.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau diganggu lagi?"

"Tidak! Aku tadi ..." Eren berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar tidak ketahuan habis berkelahi.

"Eren tadi diserang beruang di hutan," celetuk Mikasa dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kedua alis ibu bertaut. "Ibu sudah bilang bukan agar kau tidak berkelahi lagi?"

"Tapi, mereka terus mengganggu Armin dan anak-anak lainnya!"

"Kau harus sadar kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka!"

"Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka, Bu!"

Ibu menggeleng, wajahnya keras menahan amarah. "Mengapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan ibu, sih?" Ibu berdiri dan mengambil kotak dari dalam lemari dan mengobati luka di wajah Eren.

"Eren tidak akan terluka lagi."

"Huh?" Eren dan ibu menatap Mikasa bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Mikasa?"

"Aku akan melindungi Eren."

Dahi Eren berkerut. Tangannya mengepal. "Aku tidak butuh lindunganmu! Walau kau bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian, aku juga bisa mengalahkan mereka, kok!"

Kesal, Eren berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras. Mikasa hanya berdiri mematung di tempat semula. Ibu mendekati mikasa dan mengelus kepala Mikasa pelan sambil terssenyum agak memaksa.

"Maafkan Eren, ya? Dia memang begitu. Dia anak yang gegabah dan keras kepala," ucap ibu dengan maksud sedikit menghibur Mikasa.

Mikasa mengangguk pelan tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Tapi ... terima kasih sudah melindungi Eren."

Tanpa sadar, Mikasa melukis senyum tipis di bibir merah mudanya.

Tok-tok-tok

Mikasa mengetuk pintu kamar Eren yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Eren tidak membalas apapun. Mikasa agak khawatir kalau Eren marah dengan kata-katanya. Sekali lagi Mikasa mengetuk pintu. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Eren?" panggilnya agak keras. "Eren, ini aku. Maafkan aku karena bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kumohon, jangan marah padaku."

Tok-tok-tok

Lagi-lagi, Mikasa mengetuk pintu. Eren tidak merespon apapun. Rasa bersalah semakin menghantui Mikasa.

"Eren, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau kau marah denganku. Aku ... aku tidak mau kehilangan keluargaku lagi. Itu saja."

Setelah Mikasa mengatakan hal itu, Eren membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah agak kesal namun merona merah. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memandang mata Mikasa.

"A-aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, aku juga minta maaf."

"Tak apa. Ini salahku."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita mengunjungi Armin? Dia hal keren yang tidak kita tahu!" ucap Eren, lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Mikasa mengangguk dengan hati yang lega karena Eren tidak marah lagi padanya.

Di pinggir sungai dengan air jernih dan ikan yang berenang di dalamnya, Eren dan Mikasa duduk dalam diam sambil masing-masingnya memperhatikan hal yang berbeda. Pandangan Mikasa sibuk melihat ikan yang berenang ke sana ke mari dengan sirip-siripnya. Di dalam hati, Mikasa sebenarnya lebih ingin memakannya dibanding memeliharanya.

Di sisi lain, Eren memandang tembok setinggi 50 meter yang ada di depannya. Tembok yang menjaganya sampai ia masih hidup hingga saat ini. Matanya terpaku lekat pada tembok tersebut, seakan-akan bisa menerawang apa yang ada dibalik tembok.

"Armin lama," keluh Mikasa sambil melempar kerikil batu ke arah ikan yang memenuhi pikirannya sedari tadi.

Kepala Eren mengangguk. "Apa mungkin ia diganggu lagi?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa tidak."

Baru saja dibicarakan, sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang sambil membawa buku tebal berwarna cokelat usang berlari ke arah Eren dan Mikasa. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah berkeringat seperti habis mengikuti lomba lari marathon.

"Kau telat, Armin. Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Eren menginterogasi si pirang.

Armin mengatur napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eren. "Hhh ... ini tidak mudah membawa buku berbahaya seperti ini ke sini. Kakek bisa saja memarahiku. Dana aku bisa saja ditangkap oleh polisi karena memiliki benda ini."

Badan Mikasa bergerak mendekati Armin dengan buku berbahaya yang ia sebut tadi. Keheranan terpasang di wajahnya. "Apa isi buku ini?"

Jari-jari kurus Armin membuka lembar demi lembar bukunya. Kertas yang asalnya berwarna putih berubah kekuningan termakan waktu. "Mikasa ... Apa kau pernah dengar dunia di luar tembok?"

Mata bulat Mikasa melebar. Ekspresinya agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Armin. Jelas, semua orang tahu apa yang ada di luar tembok itu. Para raksasa yang siap menyantap manusia. "Di luar sana, ada raksasa."

Eren menggeleng. "Bukan itu initnya, Mikasa."

"Eh?"

"Di luar sana, ada hal yang lebih dari para raksasa. Dunia kita ini sebenarnya luas! Seharusnya, tidak ada tembok-tembok yang menghalangi kita. Hanya saja, para raksasa itu telah merenggut kebebasan kita."

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?"

Armin menyodorkan bukanya. Di atas kertas menguning itu, ada sebuah gambar berwarna biru yang indah serta tulisan yang merupakan keterangan di bawah gambarnya.

"Ini laut. Katanya, laut itu adalah hamparan air yang sangat luas. Bahkan, lebih luas dari wilayah tembok ini! Apa kau pernah membayangkan bisa melihat air yang sangat luas dan indah?"

Mata Mikasa beralih ke arah sungai yang ada di sampingnya. Sungai dengan ikan yang berlimpah. Santapan terlezat yang pernah ia makan. Jika di luar sana ada lebih banyak air seperti sungai yang ia lihat sekarang, maka di luar sana ada lebih banyak harapan untuk _hidup_.

"Tapi, itu hanya sebatas mimpi. Kita dikurung di dalam tembok ini. Sekali pun kita keluar, kita akan dimangsa para raksasa," kata Mikasa tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari aliran sungai yang tenang.

"Kita bisa, Mikasa!" Eren berseru, hampir berteriak, dengan mata bercahaya dan air wajah serius. Tangannya mengepal, menahan emosi yang akan meluap-luap jika dilepaskan begitu saja.

Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa keluar dari tembok yang mebelenggu kita selama 100 tahun ini? Otaka Mikasa bertanya-tanya, menimbang-nimbang peluang yang bisa diambil untuk keluar dari tembok. Sayangnya, otak kecil Mikasa tidak begitu cerdas untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Kita bisa mengikuti Pasukan Pengintai!"

Hampir saja Mikasa meloncat dari tempatnya mendengar jawaban Eren. Dari raut wajahnya, Eren tidak sedang bercanda. Ia benar-benar serius. Gila saja!

"Jangan bodoh, Eren. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sia-sia di luar sana," tegur Mikasa, walau nadanya datar dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, ucapannya mampu menyulut emosi Eren.

"Kau pikir Pasukan Pengintai bodoh?" Eren berdiri, memandang tinggi Mikasa. Armin berusaha menarik tangan Eren untuk duduk kembali. "Justru hidupku akan sia-sia jika mati di dalam tembok ini! Setidaknya, aku ingin tahu kenyataan yang ada di luar sana. Makhluk yang merenggut kebebasan kita! Kita harus mengambil kebebasan kita!"

Mikasa menarik syal merahnya sampai menutupi area dari hidung dampai dagunya. Kedua matanya menghindari tatapan Eren yang begitu serius. "Itu terserah apa katamu, Eren."

"_Dunia ini kejam_, Mikasa."

Kenyataannya memang begitu. Di dalam maupun di luar tembok sama saja. Dunia kejam ini sama saja. Bagi Mikasa, tidak masalah mati di luar atau di dalam tembok. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Karena manusia dan raksasa sama-sama predator yang memangsa manusia. Sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa manusia bisa saja lebih kejam dari para raksasa.

Suasana hening sekejap. Angin berhembus membelai lembut pipi Mikasa. Menerbangkan helai-helai rambut halusnya. Ketika ia memandang ke atas langit, ia sadar. Lagit di atasnya terlalu luas untuk tempat ia berpijak kini.

"Tapi, Eren ..." Suara Armin yang agak pelan memecah keheningan di anatar tiga anak ini. "Mustahil kita bisa masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai. Ya ... bagiku aku tidak cukup kuat untuk itu," ucap Armin dengan nada penuh keraguan.

Eren memegang kedua pundak Armin keras, setengah meremas. "Bicara apa kau, Armin? Kita pasti bisa masuk ke sana!"

"Kau tidak benar-benar ingin masuk ke sana, bukan?" tanya Mikasa.

Eren membuang muka. Kini ia duduk dengan tenang lagi. Sisa-sia keseriusan masih terlukis di wajahnya, dengan alis bertaut dan bibir terkatup. "Entahlah."

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkan hal ini dua kali—tidak, bahkan sampai seratus kali jika kau ingin masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai. Aku ragu bisa mengikutinya. Maksudku ... tubuhku lemah. Dan aku satu-satunya keluarga bagi kakek. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya." Ucapan Armin terdengar lemah, putus asa di antara suara angin yang meniup rambutnya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Armin."

Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, Eren memasang wajah cemberutnya seakan-akan tidak mau disalahkan.

"Ingat Eren, kau masih punya orang yang kau cintai—dan kau orang yang mereka cintai. Kau masih punya ayah, ibu, dan ... Mikasa," tambah Armin. Tatapannya kini terlihat seperti mengasihani.

Perlahan, Eren mengubah ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Ia teringat dengan masa-masa yang dilalui bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Ditambah lagi, Mikasa juga keluarga barunya yang harus ia lindungi sebagaimana keluarga seharusnya. Eren memang ingin masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai, tapi ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan keluarganya begitu saja.

Armin menempelkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Eren sambil menyimpulkan seutas senyum penyemangat. "Tenang saja, Eren. Pasti ada cara lain agar kita bisa ke dunia luar sana. Pasti."

Eren mengangguk. Mikasa juga.

Ketiga anak Distrik Shingasana itu duduk di pinggir sungai. Mereka tidak memandang tembok yang ada di depan sana. Mereka memandang langit oranye sore hari yang tak berujung. Bagi mereka, itu adalah salah satu kebebasan yang bisa mereka rasakan untuk saat ini.

Oooo

RnR please :)

Terima kasih!


End file.
